


More Than Pretty Words

by halcyonwhispers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Humanstuck, Interracial Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonwhispers/pseuds/halcyonwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whispering in her native tongue, she speaks all the pretty words she wants to tell him but can’t because words like that don’t fit her anymore. </p><p>She’s more than just shy glances and soft, pretty words now, she has confidence and life. So now, all she can do is breathe sweetness into the ear of the boy who preaches to pigs and speaks everything about nothing, making him weep with her body. </p><p>She thinks she likes that combination much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Pretty Words

Damara really wishes she had a cigarette right now. She adored her boring boy, truly, more than she thought she was capable of loving someone after that shit cheated on her, but at the moment, as she watches Kankri fumble, red blooming under his golden skin, with the condom, she feels a bit tired.

“Kankri, you no need this if you no want.” She picks up her brush and slides it through her drying, chestnut hair. He had insisted she shower beforehand after showing up at her door, his own chocolate brown locks slightly damp, saying something about cleanliness during any sexual activity being very important and blah.

She purses her lips, seeing him twist his own mouth and look up at her. This isn’t the first time they’ve tried having sex. The most that they’ve done was some groping with both their clothes on. Kankri never seemed able to get over his nerves, and honestly, Damara was willing to wait as long as he needed.

First times should be special.

Suddenly, eyes growing wide, his fingers twitched on the small foil packet. “Damara,” he said her name like coming to a realization. “Oh my… I didn’t take your thoughts into account this time. I’m sorry! I must be bringing up horrid triggers right now. I was so caught up I forget to give you a two day notice like usual.”

He’s dressed in his pajamas; a loose matching top and pants. It’s so him to bring pajamas to this…along with a duffle bag full of extra clothes, toothbrush, a comb, and of course, an extra blanket.

Feels like he packed for a slumber party, but what can she expect from her boy?

His eyes are growing by the second, face stitching into a seriousness that only serves to stress him out. The iris of his eyes are so dark, almost black, and they seem to fade into his pupil. They remind her of perfect blackberries, surrounded by an array of equally dark, long lashes.

“Kankri.” She stops him there before he starts to go on and on and nothing will get said or done. “Love you. Very much, if you no want sex, then we not.” Damara adjusted the strap of her red tank and wondered over to sit next to him in her underwear.

She was going to put on more shorts but it wouldn’t make much difference if they were actually going to do this.

Glancing at her chest, naked under her tank top, Kankri swallowed. “I want to.”  

There was something in his face that seemed different than before…. Steady and sure.

“Alright.” She blinks away the abrupt nerves that attached onto her.

Her room was already dim, her mother and sister out and no chance of being home earlier than midnight. This is it.

Damara turns to him, kissing him softly, not to scare him too much. He’s trying to relax, she can tell, his closed eyes aren’t scrunched up like before, and are smooth. But she can see his eyes flicker behind the lids though. Her boy’s still tense.

Lucky for Kankri, she’s an expert at making people feel good.

Her hands move to cup his face, thumbs caressing the underside of his jaw, opening her mouth a little to tell him it’s ok. Almost timidly, his tongue slips into her mouth and as she kisses him back, a little harder and with more zeal, he gasps on her tongue.

Damara pulls away, her wet lips feeling cool with the air. Her hands still on his face, and he’s panting.

They’ve barely kissed long enough to amount for panting. Just goes to show how inexperienced he is, but in a way, that’s both endearing and adorable.

“Ok? You ok?” Damara gently demands.

Kankri blinks rapidly, nodding. “Just- just didn’t expect that.”

She _oh_ s, and one of her hands leaves his face to rub his back, trying to calm him down, getting her speech ready.

_It’s fine, Kankri. We can wait as long as you need. It can be years and I’ll wait, unless you do something that really pisses me off. But Kankri, it is ok. I don’t even like sex unless it’s with someone I love, so we can wait until you’re ready._

She’s about to start when he leans in again, already ready apparently. Oh kaaaaay.

Soon enough, they get back into the rhythm and this time, when tongues get involved, he relaxes more. His hand even slides into her hair, gently rubbing the pads of his fingers into her scalp. As nice as it feels, she presses on with her mouth, a faint sensation waking up in her crotch.

Her hands finger his shirt and she’s weary once she unknowably starts pulling at it because this is where they always stop. So, here the moment of truth stands…

 He pulls away, and Damara almost frowns because, so close, but all she sees is Kankri blushing and scrambling to take off his shirt. After it’s on the ground, she stares right out at him. She’s seen him shirtless maybe a handful of times in the number of years they’ve dated. So she takes in an eyeful; he’s a bit scrawny with the tiniest hint of a belly.

She’s blushing.

She knows she is because he’s _hot_. Hotter than Rufio with his sculpted abs. Hotter than Cronus with his dazzling smile and hard, broad chest at that one party right after she got dumped, when she wanted to pretend she could feel good with anyone. Hotter than Porrim with her slender hips and delicate fingers.

Kankri is beautiful.

 He’s silent for once, fidgeting and not quite meeting her eyes. It takes Damara a moment to figure out he’s waiting for her to so something.

So she responds by stripping her tank top off and reaching for him. She’s not shy about her own body. She actually loves the chubbiness on her stomach and thick thighs. He’s surprised though, probably because holy fucking shit, _boobs_. She can see it in his face. But hopefully kissing him with more enthusiasm can give him a minute to compose himself.  

She falls flat on the bed, supported by her elbows, pulling him closer on top of her. He kisses the corner of her mouth. Chest to chest, arms by her head, legs on either side of her hips.

Smiling, she jolts her hips, Kankri, whose attention had been on her neck, whines. “Damara…give warning next time…”

She rolls her eyes, grinning. “Warning.” She rolls her hips against his, eager for the friction, earning a loud moan from his mouth.

“Damara...” He pants on her skin, slowly, carefully rutting into her. His cock pushes on her womanhood, teasing her and keeping her just as restless. Damara opens her legs wider, cradling his lower half in her warmth. Kankri all but whimpers. She manages to lead one of his hands to her breast, guiding his fingers how to roll her hard nipple. He keeps rutting and rutting, choking on moans.

She grabs his damp hair tighter in her hands and starts to tug slightly upward, to her face. Damara needs his mouth on her tongue. “You wanna cum?” she slurs, high on the delicious ache in her pussy. It sounded husky and breathless, rather sexy.

Kankri’s hips jerk at that, pushing the idea that it probably sounded better to him than to her own ears. His dry humping wasn’t going to be enough. That told her that he wanted this, that he isn’t doing this out of some sort of twisted devotion to her.

He gasps on her neck before attacking her lips. His tongue explores her mouth, moving over gums and tasting at her taste buds. The way his tongue moved in sync with his hips, almost touching her core feels blissful.

Damara eyes opens, barely, and see his own, beautiful blackberries, gazing at her, watching her face as he’s learning what movements are driving her insane.

She wonders about all the times she teased him about needing a fuck and realizes how true the statement actually hit its mark.

His hands still haven’t even gotten near her thighs and she’s very wet. More than anything, she wants to cum with his name on her lips. No.... This needs to last longer. It has too.

She pulls away, strings of their mixed saliva tying their mouth together. “Wait, wait, Kankri...” she pants, air struggling to reach her longs normally. He blinks, eyes glazing over with daze.

Her boy, blood filling in under his cheeks, hesitates. “Was that...too much? Fuck.” The word fills the heat in her belly and she practically feels her slickness drip down her inner thighs. She loves it when he curses.

Kankri’s eyes, already largely doe-like, grow wider, like two perfect eclipses in the whites of the sky. “I shouldn’t have said that. Sorry. I’m sorry!” He pushes himself up onto his elbow, his face falling into a red flame, seemly horrified at what he said. “I ruined the mood. I-”

“Kankri, it not that.” She’s aching, it physically hurts now, and she is so tempted to reach down and work herself to get one climax out of the way.

Hmmm.

“I need know, you want this?” Her boring boy whose mouth never stops and whose thoughts always lay with others. “We _no_ need to do anything, Kankri. I...” _I love you_ felt cheap. Words those were overused and overestimated. “You everything to me and I no want to hurt you.”

Who would’ve known that the love of her life, the love she never wanted to let go of, would be found in a person like him. Who would’ve known? Not her.

She hums, lips parting as he dips down to her neck.

All of a sudden, he stops, and just as she thought that something was wrong, he moves onto his back, taking off his pants and underwear. Damara beams, crawling on top of him, naked save for her panties.

She scatters kisses on his chest, his shoulders, but always comes back to his collarbone, and finds herself amazed at how dark she can make the spot. She rocks her hips, hardened cock cradled in between her thighs. Kankri grabs her hips and thrusts up to meet her moves, face held in some look of glassy hunger. She bends over to suck on his neck, marking him.

He’ll complain later on but now isn’t the time to think about that.

His hand shifts from her waist to the line of her panties, pausing until she urges on by thrusting into his hand. He pushes them off, and after a moment, they are and thrown over the bedside. “Want you...” There’s a whine in her voice that she can’t keep out. “Inside.”

“D-Damara!”

She can’t help but to smile crook. No longer having the patience to wait, she reaches down and grasps him in her hand, jerking her wrist, once and twice. The length and weight feel perfect in her hand, almost weeping with precum. She traces a thumb down on a vein on the side, enjoying the way he cries out her name. Smiling, she ignoring the throbbing in her own sex, and smears a bead of precum on the mushroomed head, gently moving the foreskin as she does so.

“The cond-! Oh! Ahh…”

Oh yes. Condom, yes. Her eyes scan the area and there on the nightstand is the foil package. She reaches over, leaving her boy panting, eyes huge. After she grabs it, she opens it and pumps Kankri’s cock, just to mess with him.

“Aahhhh! Damara, just please...! Please!”

“I know, I know…” She would snicker if she wasn’t so ready to fuck him. She fits it over him, murmuring dirty words and watching him writhe under her.

Damara sighs with relief when she _finally_ leads him into her. She sinks into him, inch by heart pounding inch. She feels every single throb of his cock inside of her walls. Panting, his hands rest against at her hips, and he stares up at her like a child seeing the stars for the first time. 

“Are you...ok?”

“Yes.” It doesn’t hurt. The sensation is different than any other times she’s sex. How he fills her to the brim, how they’re physically one right then, it is all Kankri. Argh, it was so all so sappy, (it felt so so _good_ ) she know she’s in love.

She tests the feeling by moving her hips, and almost at once, an instant rush of desire shoots through her bloodstream.

“Damara…” His voice sounds like a mixtures of a whimper and gasp. Fingers bruise her hips and if it was anyone else, she would slap their hands away, that it kinda hurts, but this is Kankri. She needs him to feel her, to see who and what he’s doing.

She thrusts her hips, rubbing her thumb in a small circle over his ribs, each one of his panting moving her hand.

He closes his eyes and one arm leaves her body to drape over his eyes. His lips part, all beautiful moans and groans leaving him despite his best effort to bite down on his lower lip.

She smirks a little, continuing her rocking until he’s almost sobbing. “Stop? Want to stop?” He feels great inside of her. It’s been a while, she comes to realize, staring down at him. He carefully moves his arm off his eyes, and a spike of lust races up in her groin.

They’re shiny with unshed tears in his big eyes, and _god_ , she knew her sexual appetite was never vanilla but that look, like it’s too much and not enough. Those tears shouldn’t make her slow her pace and tremble.

“S-sit up,” her throat quivers as it tries to make the words form. Damara clears her throat, repeats the phrase again, and pulls off of his cock with a pop that almost makes her shiver. Her boy, the little virgin he is, keeps thrusting his hips into empty air for a moment, brain not completely registering the loss.

But as the connection is made, he sits up on his elbows, thick black hair sticking out in every direction like a baby bird. “Sit up, Kankri. Now be better.” By his confusion on his face, she can tell that his mouth is going to open and a thousand and one words will tumble out, yet Damara leans into him, mumbling the order into the heat of his mouth, into the base of his tongue. After that it’s a matter of him bracing his back against the bed board.

She’s still kissing him, hands now in his still wet hair, gently tugging and twirling the little curls around her fingers. His hands linger at her back, timidly running up and down the naked wedges of her spine. She sighs into his mouth, his still hard dick at her thigh.

Whispering in her native tongue, she speaks all the pretty words she wants to tell him but can’t because words like that don’t fit her anymore. Maybe they became the meek little thing who bowed her head whenever Rufioh spoke or ironed out her uniform every morning and delicately packed her _bento_ boxes every night.

_But she not that person anymore._

She’s more than just shy glances and soft, pretty words now, she has confidence and life. So now, all she can do is breathe sweetness into the ear of the boy who preaches to pigs and speaks everything about nothing, making him weep with her body.

She thinks she likes that combination much more.

He’s muttering right then too, under his breath, something that she can just make out and wonders if he knows that even knows what he’s saying.

Damaraloveyouiloveyoudamaralove

Her hand reaches down in between their bodies and takes a hold of his dick. She flicks her wrist once, and his voice breaks from his chanting, stopping their kiss.

She very wet at this point. She can feel the slickness rub on the inside of her thighs and more than anything she just wants to pause time like a witch, like the insult they through her way, because if it was up to her, she would gladly take the abuses (fuck them, flash them the set of tits under the clothes they once called prudish, then _slutty_ , and make sure to show them your new garnet colored middle finger) to relive the emotions bubbling inside of her chest.

Panting onto his lips, feeling the hot puffs of his breath on hers, Damara leads him back inside of her, where it’s warm and where it feels like nothing can hurt either one of them.

His hands are still on her back and shit. Shit. She needs him touching more, more. “Touch, Kankri, touch here.” His hand flees to her breast, rolling the rosy bud in between his thumb and forefinger until she’s actually about to start meowling.

Her.

Damara fucking Megido. Who hasn’t meowed like a cat in heat (snort, she wasn’t Makara’s kittybitch) since her first time back in the high school.

As the thought crosses her head, it’s immediately shut off with his noise. It something high and overwhelming to her ears. The hand at her breast is squeezing lightly, sending tiny tremors all the way to her toes.

But nothing surprises her more than his raspy whisper of, “Fuck,” and suddenly, his hand reaches up and laces his fingers into her damp hair. She can feel him gripping the back of her head, pulling her back to his lips. The brute force was probably more than what he thought was coming and there’s a hint of blood in the mix of their saliva.

The metallic tastes spurs her on, even though all at once, his fingers loosen on her hair and his movements slow down. This time, he pulls away, gasping, “I- Are you alright?! I- I did not mean- Are you alright? Should we st-”     

“No,” is her response, almost growling and rutting down on him, earning a series of moans from each of them.

His arms are still around her, holding her close to him as she reaches for that spot. She’s would be an idiot not to know where her g-spot is by now. Kankri whines and thrusts back to meet her hits and soon, too soon, he’s saying against her neck, “Close, oh Damara. I’m going to- I’m not-So close. Damara…!” He’s suckling on the side of her neck, the action causing her to moan and rock harder.

She can tell he’s about to cum. His movements are shakier than before and his cock pulses inside of her, aching for release.

Damara doesn’t slow her hips, taking him over and over again, and he moves away from her shoulder and leans back, biting into his thumb, tears slipping from his eyes.

No, she needs everything, every noise, every look. She starves for him, for this boy who always talked too much and for too long. So she wretches his hand from his mouth, resisting the urge to kiss the teeth mark on it, and pecks his lips, his cheeks, and licks the tears from face.

There’s the taste of salt in her mouth before he’s practically sobbing, voice all trembling and whispery, “Oh God, Damara. God, I, ahhh, Dar- I-!” His hips stutter in their moments and she doesn’t let up, orgasm right within her reach and

“Ahhhhh…Kankri!” She cums as her boy slows, coming to a dawdling stop. She shudders on him, milking the sensation for all she can.

After she comes down from her high, she pulls herself off of him and slumps down to his side.

 _Wow_.

She pants into the sheets, cooling down and swiping off some sweat off her hairline. She glances up and spies Kankri panting himself. He looks down at his softening cock and with a slight wrinkle of his nose, removes the condom.

With shaky legs, he gets off the bed and over to the tissue box on her dresser, wrapping the used condom in one and tossing it in the trashcan.

Damara giggles throatily, for no reason really, and gets up herself to open her bedroom window, letting in fresh air to replace the sex smell.

“That was…magnificent. More than magnificent, it was so beautiful. Damara, I believe I finally understand many who speak odd things when they go on and on about how wonderful making-love can be. I never truly thought too much about it, but it’s simply another way of- Argh!”

She tackles him, arm wrapping around his shoulders, flinging them both onto the messy bed. “Damara! You’re naked!”

“Yes, we sexed. Now, hug and little kisses.”

They spend the rest of the night doing that, until Aradia barges into her bedroom in the morning and Kankri just about loses his shit. Damara’s close to shouting Japanese curse words at his flailing arms, but she’s cut off by her own laughter, because, she just had sex with Kankri Vantas.

She’s in love with Kankri Vantas.

“私はクソ、 Kankriをあなたを愛して,” she purrs into his neck once Aradia shuts the door with her loud hooting. He’s blushing and stammering but doesn’t move from her hold.

She’s more than pretty words now, that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to contribute to this ship since I first discovered it and I am proud to present this smutty mess. I hope no one is OOC and that everything makes sense. What Darama tells Kankri at the end is “I fucking love you, Kankri!” And if that is wrong, I am very sorry. I used Google Translate. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
